Write Your Own Ending
by 15erkelly
Summary: Chloe had an image in her head about what it would be like to win the ICCAs, but that image and what actually happens are completely different. Will things get better with time? (worst summary ever...)
1. Chapter 1

My first Bechloe fanfic! Hope it's not a complete failure... I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

* * *

Beca runs up to Jesse immediately following our amazing performance at the ICCAs. She kisses him with such passion and I know in that instant that they were made for each other- which is why, while the rest of the Bellas go running into the audience to celebrate, I scamper off to the bathroom, blinded by my tears.

I had never realized that I wanted Beca to be mine so badly. Sure I found her adorable and was dying to get through to the real her ever since that first day I saw her at the activities fair; something I thought I was doing a great job at until now. Beca seemed to be okay with letting me in, for anyone else it was an impossible feat but after I got through to her, I thought we were onto something. I guess not. Jesse hadn't even been a threat to my relationship with Beca! I knew he was crushing on her, but Jesse always wound up trying to force his interests on Beca and change her into something she wasn't. He couldn't accept that she didn't_ like _movies and always insisted they watch a plethora of them each time they hung out. I figured Beca wouldn't fall for his scheme, no matter how nice of a person he seemed to be, I assumed she could see that he was kind of self-centered. I was sadly mistaken.

It's so unlike me to even be this affected by being rejected. Usually whenever something like this happens, I can just hook up with Tom in the girls' showers to get over it. Tom has always just been there as a booty-call, something to get me through the hard times and he readily accepted that agreement when I explained it to him. Gosh, some college guys are so shallow- but after that night in the showers with Beca, Tom just wasn't enough anymore. I was embarrassed by being caught with him and wish he would have just stayed in the stall while I sang with Beca. He definitely put a damper on the moment we were having. Who knows what would have happened between me and Beca if he hadn't have been there? Titanium _is_ my lady jam, after all. Just another thing for me to fantasize about on those lonely nights…

Once I reach the restroom of the auditorium, I lock myself in a stall and begin to sob. I was so sure Beca was as attracted to me as I was to her. Where could I have gone wrong? Hadn't she gotten any of my hints!? I wasn't trying to be subtle, what with all the cuddling, drunken closeness and claiming we would be "fast friends", staring at her as I sang 'Just the Way You Are', demanding I show her exactly how to do the choreo- even after she clearly got it… Not once did she ever object to it and I often caught her returning the flirting! Had she been stringing me along?

Just then there's a knock at my stall door.

"Chlo, is that you?" The familiar voice of my best friend in the entire world, Aubrey, immediately begins to calm me.

"Hey Aub," I say as I reach to unlock the door. As soon as she steps in, an expression of concern washes across her face.

"Chloe! What's wrong? You should be happy, we just won the ICCAs! Our dream," then, after mentally going through the moments following our victory, Aubrey realizes what had upset me. "Oh Chloe… it's okay. Hey, come here." I lean into her embrace as we sit in the dingy stall, something I would never expect Aubrey to be okay with. "I'm sure Beca was just really excited about the performance and you know Jesse has really been pressuring her into a relationship and after their fight and everything her emotions were probably out of whack. I'm not trying to get your hopes up or anything, but I really don't think she was meant for Jesse. You'll see."

Aubrey has just verbalized all my thoughts and as much as I want to believe them, after all they are what I've been thinking, I realize how wishful they actually are. Beca isn't a spontaneous person and chances are she had been planning on kissing Jesse for a while. Still though, I don't want to seem like such a Debbie Downer after such an amazing victory so I swallow my sorrows and let out a small smile.

"Thanks Aub, you're probably right. And at the very least, I want Beca to continue being my friend so I'll just let it go for now. And anyways, how could I be upset after that aca-awesome performance!?" Just like that, I'm back to my cheery, bubbly self. On the outside at least, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

After a rather uneventful ride back to Barden (everyone was tired after the big performance and even bigger win so we all slept the entire way back), Stacie suggested a group sleepover. Aubrey gave me a quick glance to be sure I was going to be okay with it before suggesting we host it in our apartment.

"Sweet! Hey black beauty, wouldja mind hitting up the snack shack with me? I don't know about the rest of you girls but I could use some grub. Actually, by the sound of that Tasmanian devil that I called my stomach, I may need a few more helpers to carry back all the food I plan on getting. Volunteers?" Fat Amy looked around at all of us as we waited for Aubrey to slide her ID so we could get in the building. Surprisingly all the girls agreed to go get junk food with her besides me and Beca.

"Chlo, be sure to pop some popcorn and grab some spare blankets out of the closet while we're gone. I'm sure Beca will be happy to help you out… that is unless you would rather go and I'll stay and set up?" I love the fact that Aubrey is so thoughtful about my feelings but maybe I need some alone time with the brunette.

"Oh no, Beca and I will be fine. Have fun and try not to get too carried away with the snackage!" I called out as Beca and I walked down the hall to the apartment. Once we got inside, I headed to the kitchen to make the popcorn while pointing out to Beca where the blankets were kept.

Only after what seemed like an eternity of silence (okay, maybe more like three minutes but I have a broken heart so I'm allowed to exaggerate), Beca came up behind me and gently touched my shoulder.

"Hey Chloe, are we okay? I know you agreed to set up with me but I feel like there's some tension and I'm a little confused. We just won the ICCAs, your dream!" Oh, how clueless Beca could be…

"Becs, we're fine. It's just that winning wasn't all I thought it was going to be. I had this image in my head of us being up on stage after our names were called and in reality, it didn't really all pan out the way I wanted." Of course I couldn't tell Beca that my image was the two of us entangled in each other's arms, making out onstage for all to see, so I just left it at that.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to make it more like that image?" Gosh! This girl is killing me. If she only knew…

"No. I don't think there is. It just wasn't meant to be. So anyways, seeing as we're undoubtedly going to end up watching a movie tonight- I'll let you pick it out. I know you hate movies but you know how the girls are, Amy is going to insist we watch one and the least I could do to make it easier on you is to let you pick your poison." I looked at her sympathetically, I know she really hates these things but at least I wasn't forcing one on her like Jesse. I was letting her have some choices.

"Gee, how kind of you, Miss Beale." She gave me one of her signature half-smirks and I just about melted. I'm supposed to be heart-broken and depressed! She makes everything so difficult. Beca ended up picking Ted claiming that death by movie would be more bearable if she died laughing. Her melodramatic sarcasm is so cute. We sat down on the couch together while we waited for the rest of the Bellas to return. I knew I had to try to find out more about the Jesse situation however and this would be the time to do it, not when all the girls were teasing her about it…


	3. Chapter 3

I scooted just a teensy bit closer to her so our legs were touching and I could comfortably rest my hand on her shoulder- in a friendly way of course. Beca looked at me and waited for me to say what was on my mind.

"So… You and Jesse, huh?" I can't help biting my lip knowing that Beca may not appreciate me trying to pry.

"Oh, you saw that? Well yeah. I know I hadn't mentioned that I had any interest in him and to be honest, I would have if I had even known. It just sort of happened. We won and the set I picked was inspired by Jesse and the apology I was basically singing to him and I just figured nobody would sing to somebody like that if they weren't into them so yeah. I've never been into that type of crush thing so I still don't even know what I feel for him, but this is how things were supposed to be… right?" I give the young DJ a sad smile. She's as confused about her situation as I am. I reach for her hand and start to rub circles on the back of it with my thumb as I plan out what to say.

"Beca, it's supposed to be however _you_ want it to be. This isn't just some predictable movie ending! And if it seems like it, well you said it yourself, movies are too predictable. Change it up if you aren't feeling it! When you have feelings for someone, you want to spend all your time with them, be the reason for their happiness, touch them, be near them. Your heart should skip a beat when you're around them or even just thinking of them. It will scare you to death but at the same time make you feel more alive than you ever have. And that's how you'll know. If you have those feelings for Jesse, well then you're on the right track, but you shouldn't fake a happy ending just for the sake of it. Jesse will understand. It's better to let him down now then later on when his love for you grows. Write your own ending, Beca." I can't even look Beca in the eyes right now. I know if I do, I won't be able to hold myself back. It feels as if I've just bared my heart to her, yet I disguised it behind advice. Once I feel myself gaining my composure, I risk a quick look in the brunette's direction. Beca is staring at me.

"Ch-Chloe… umm…" She reaches up to brush a stray hair out of my face and leaves her hand resting behind my ear. Beca looks deeply into my eyes and I chew on my lip, desire burning inside of me. I lean forward and she does the same. We are only a centimeter apart now…

"I have to go!"

Beca rushes out of the apartment, running into the returning Bellas on the way out.

"What was that about!?" Stacie asks aloud as Aubrey knowingly comes over to comfort me.


	4. Chapter 4

Being such an alert and clear-headed person, Aubrey knew not to make it seem like she knew what this was about. She and I had been friends for so long that we could have a conversation with our eyes just as well as we could with our mouths. I silently willed her to keep everything between the two of us and she quickly got the message.

"Beca has a paper to write that she had forgotten all about and it's due tomorrow, she was just really upset that it had interrupted our sleepover. That's probably why she didn't even acknowledge you guys, but I mean you know how she gets when it comes to her classes…" I hated lying to the girls and the fact that I had made it sound as if Beca had a short temper (even though she was known for having one- another thing that I find incredibly cute about her), I had to of course, Beca deserved her privacy and I didn't know how to even explain what had just happened anyways, but I still felt bad about doing it.

Everybody accepted the story however and we went back to celebrating our win. Jessica started up the movie, Ted having already been in the player. Just thinking about Beca picking that out made it impossible for me to watch. She was all I could think about. How close she had been, leaning in, her deep blue eyes glistening. As upset as I had been that she ran away from what could have been a wonderful moment, I still had hope. Obviously she had felt something and was about to kiss me, that stood for something. But she had left, so perhaps she was still had feelings for Jesse after all. Beca is a very closed-off, fragile person, her reasons for leaving could keep me guessing forever but I think most of her blindness and unpredictability in love stems from her parents' relationship issues and therefore this must be difficult to her. Heck, it would be difficult for anybody but she's a special case and this is complicated. I can't let this get to me. I just need patience. And to release all this pent up frustration… I wonder if anybody would notice if I just slipped into my room to listen to my lady jam and have a party of my own.

Just as the end credits roll, I get up to execute my plan seeing that the Bellas are all passed out anyways. I slip away seemingly unnoticed and am about to put my earbuds in when the door clicks open.

"Chloe, I know what you're about to do and well, that's fine and all but come on! With a house full of guests? Just talk to me about it first." Aubrey sits down on the end of my bed, placing a comforting hand on my leg.

"Oh my gosh, Aubrey! You really scared me. And I would have been quiet about it…" I continue to explain the course of events to her and how close Beca had been to kissing me. She is silently supportive as she nods along to my account.

"Chlo, it seems to me like Beca is really conflicted. Give her a day or two and then talk to her. Let her know how you're feeling and most importantly, let her know you're here for her no matter what her conclusion is. Also, I completely understand your frustration now. Go for it… I'll make sure none of the girls come in here." Aubrey winks at me and leaves, closing the door behind her.

I put my earbuds in and drown out the world, thinking only of Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days are uneventful. I don't hear so much as a word from or about Beca and I feel as if a part of me is missing. Before this mess, I had spent almost every day with the DJ and never went a day with at least texting her. This time away has just made me realize that I need her that much more and I decide that it's time I try to straighten things out (I realize this is a horrible choice of words seeing as I mean get Beca to accept her feelings for me; oh the irony). I head over to Baker Hall and knock on her door. None other than the notorious Kimmy Jin answers.

"She's not here." The mysterious and ever angry Asian spits out.

"Oh, thanks. Do you happen to know where she is? It's important and I would really appreciate it." I say in a chipper tone even though this wild goose chase isn't really helping to keep my confidence in check.

"Ugh, stupid white girls. The station." And with that the door is slammed in my face. I head over to the radio station, but not before picking up some coffee for the two of us.

Knocking on the window of the booth, I see Beca swivel around and catch my gaze. She frantically looks around for a place to hide but realizing that I'm watching this all play out, takes off her headphones and lets me in.

"Way to play it cool, Mitchell. Here- I got you a coffee, two sugars no cream; just the way you like it." I hand her the coffee as gingerly as possible, I wouldn't want to scare her off again.

"Wow, um thanks. I can't believe you know my order. So. Yeah. About the other night…" The brunette awkwardly plays with her bracelet strings and looks at the ground.

"Beca, it's fine. I completely understand why you ran, although I wish you hadn't. When I was explaining to you what it feels like to be attracted to someone, well, it was really just how I feel around you." I pause after I say this to be sure it's okay that I continue. She finally looks up from the ground and I can see the shock in her expression.

"I'm usually a pretty liberal person when it comes to sexuality and I'm not afraid to go after what I want, regardless of the other person's feelings. But with you, it's different. I have all these crazy emotions when I think of you but I don't want to act on them without caution because you mean so much to me. That's why I gave you space these past few days. But I miss you. And so if you're still with Jesse, I'm happy for you guys and I hope you'll still be my friend because I really need you to be a part of my life Beca Mitchell. Friends or more." I clutch her by her shoulders and look into her eyes, waiting for a response. She takes a minute but eventually she starts to speak.

"I talked to Jesse and told him the truth. About how my heart doesn't skip a beat when I'm around him no matter how hard I wish it would, how I don't always want to be around him, and how sometimes it bothers me when he gets too close. He understood. So thanks for that. And I missed you too. A lot. That's when I realized something. That I wanted to be spending time with _you_, touching _you_, making _you_ smile, and as I thought of this my heart skipped a beat. So there you have it. All the factors off the Chloe Beale attraction checklist… Whatever could this mean?" With that she gives me that classic half-smirk and reaches up to brush aside a stray hair away from my face. Just as before, we lean closer to one another. This time however, Beca doesn't run. Our lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss. Beca's lips are soft and taste of grapefruit, although I'm sure if I ever told her this she would deny it to save her 'street cred'. I hum in contentment as I pull away, only to immediately be pulled back in for another kiss, this one lasting a great deal longer.

Beca decides to end her shift early and we head out into the crisp spring night hand in hand. I can't help but stare at her as we walk towards her dorm. She notices this and shoots me a questioning look.

"What is it?" Gosh, she's too adorable. I can't keep a straight face and as I begin to break out into a smile, Beca gets agitated. "Whatever it is, it isn't funny! This is what I get for taking a chance on you, I knew you were crazy…" Now she's laughing although it's clear she's dying to know what I'm amused by.

"Oh right. 'Took a chance on me,' please! I wasn't taking no for an answer. I knew you wanted me. Like I said, I'm pretty confident with _all this_." I gesture at my body as I had in the shower all those months ago. Beca blushes and playfully swats my arm. "Actually, that was what I was thinking about as we were walking."

Beca gets flustered as I say this and I'm slightly confused. "Oh! Haha, no! I didn't mean I was thinking of that event in particular or anything like that… although I can't say that I haven't." I give her a suggestive wink just to tease her. "I was just thinking that I had been so obvious about my feelings about you all along and you never really took the bait. I'm just so happy that we finally got to this point and I can finally be honest with you about how I feel. Seriously though Becs, learn to take a hint!" I giggle and latch onto her arm tightly as we continue walking.

"Hey! In my defense, I did realize you were being extra touchy and completely disregarding any form of personal space but I assumed that was just how you were with everybody. I didn't want to look into it because I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a little awkward when it comes to social situations and I didn't want to assume anything and end up being completely wrong and ruining our relationship. I'm glad you didn't let me slip through the cracks so easily though. I really care about you Chloe, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Ugh, I really need to stop. This is so ooey, gooey, romantic." She feigns a disgusted face but I know she means what she has said.

"Don't be sorry. All that matters is that we're together now and I'm never letting you go." I give her a quick kiss as we arrive at her door. She slides her card and we scoot inside. Thankfully, Kimmy Jin is out so we have the room to ourselves. Beca heads over to her laptop to put some music on and I curl up on a corner of her bed. She turns around and I pat the spot next to me. Once she sits down, I scoot even closer to her and wrap my arm around her lower back while she rests her head on my shoulder. I notice how perfectly we fit together and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy. We fall into a comfortable silence, feeling safe in each other's arms, the music playing softly in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

An alarm goes off. I slowly open my eyes and look around not remembering where I am. DJ equipment is covering the desk in the corner of the room and I'm currently laying in a daybed. I feel something resting on my stomach and look over to find a certain sleeping DJ hugging me tightly. Beca. Memories of last night swarm my head and I smile brightly. I start to stroke her hair and she stirs.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I lean over and kiss her.

"Mhmm. Morning, Chlo. So, this wasn't all just some wonderful dream? Man, did I get lucky." She smiles at me and initiates another kiss.

"Nope, it's real. And I'm the lucky one! I didn't realize we had fallen asleep last night, I was just so content I guess I must have drifted off." I glance at the clock. "Geez, it's already 11:00, why don't I head back to my apartment and freshen up, then we can meet up for breakfast at the café in half an hour?" I start to get out of bed and grab my purse.

"Sure. That sounds good. See you soon."

* * *

I step into the apartment and drop my bag on the table. As I walk down the hall to my room, Aubrey sees me from the kitchen and runs over to greet me.

"Chloe! Where have you been? You left last night and never came home. I was so worried and you wouldn't answer your phone!" Brey is on the verge of puking and I rub her back to calm her down.

"Relax, Brey! I went to see Beca last night. I meant to tell you but you were out and in my wave of determination to 'get the girl' I must have left my phone here. Sorry, I should have left a note at the very least." At my mention of Beca, Aubrey immediately perks up.

"You talked to Beca? How did things go? This is aca-important! I need details." She's as visibly eager as she is verbally. I head to my room to finish getting ready and she follows in tow.

"Everything went great! Beca admitted her feelings to me and we're meeting up for breakfast once I finish getting ready." I fill her in on everything and she gives me a hug when I'm done. I appreciate that she's so happy for me and Beca, it means a lot considering there was a time when she couldn't stand the alt-girl.

"Have fun with your girl!" She waves to me as I leave to head over to the café.

* * *

Beca is sitting in the corner of the café looking out the window when I arrive. I sneak up on her and whisper in her ear, "Waiting for someone?" She jumps in surprise and when she turns around I kiss her on the lips.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind, I ordered us coffee and some blueberry muffins. They should be here any minute." I sit down across from her and reach for her hand across the table.

"That sounds great. Blueberry muffins are my favorite." The waiter arrives and places all the food in front of Beca.

"Oh, um actually, one of the coffees and a muffin are for my…um… her." Beca blushes and I can tell she didn't know what to refer to me as. After the server hands me my food and leaves, I decide to bring it up.

"You know, now that we've kissed several times and we've slept together," I wink at her just as she's about to argue that we didn't actually do anything last night, "I think I would consider you to be my girlfriend. That is, if you consider me to be yours." I know Beca likes me, but it still makes me nervous to be asking her this. It's been awhile since I last had this conversation with someone and even then, I hadn't cared about them the way I do for Beca. Even as brief as our romantic relationship has been so far, I still feel like things are so much different with her than anybody else, much more real.

She smiles before answering, "I would love to have you as my girlfriend." I lean in for a kiss to seal the deal and just as I'm about to plant one on her, blueberry muffin is shoved in my face.

"Oh no you don't!" I fling a scoop of whipped cream at her from the top of my frappuccino in revenge. A mini food fight ensues and we find ourselves in a fit of giggles.

"Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand," Beca quips and we leave after paying.

As we walk down the sidewalks of Barden, I look forward to my future with Beca, _Our Future_- together and I'm so glad Beca chose to write _this_ as her ending.


End file.
